Dragons Treasure
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Never mess with a dragon, especially not with it's greatest treasure. Or you will get more then you ever asked for...


Disclaimer: I just write this for fun, it is not my intention to make money with this and I do not claim any Yu-Gi-Oh character as my own.

Zero-A.C.: read it alone and in the dark…

Dragon's treasure

_It was almost completely dark. He run as fast as he could, stumbled over a few rocks. The lair seemed too big to get out of it. He hesitated. There was a small fissure in the wall! He crawled into it._

_There was no light. Only it was there. Shimmering in the deepest darkness like pure light._

_Metal scrapped over stone. It was coming. Closer, closer… _

So there you are. Do you think you can hide from me? You should know better! I will hunt you 'till I think my revenge is done.

_He screamed as it pulled him out his hiding place and threw him over the hard ground. _

I never was a person, soughing revenge, but five thousand years in the form of a dragon can change a person. And you've hurt the one who means everything to me. More than that, you've hurt the person, who is the most important to him in this world. Do you really think I would forgive you that?

_It came closer again, he defended himself, sputtered insults to it._

Right I couldn't stop you doing it, but you cheated. Otherwise you would have never won and you know it.

I was weakened, because he beat me before with this one mighty card. I forgave him, because he didn't want to hurt my treasure. That does not mean he got away with it, no, really. I paid him a visit in the afterlife. But I didn't torture him; I just made clear, that I never appreciated with what he had done to my treasure.

_In this odd moment he noticed it's voice. Her voice. It was beautiful._

Now, back to you! What should I do with you? Rip out your other eye, so you can't see any more? Yes that would be nice, so you can never paint again.

Cripple your hands so you can never use them? Would be nice as well.

Or maybe both?

We will see.

_She played with him._

Don't make me laugh! You think this is a dream and you will wake up? No, you will not wake up until I am finished with you!

_He talked to her. Maybe it would stop her or distract her._

You tell me that all happened years ago, you are right.

Why? You want to know, why I seek my revenge now, all these years later? Well, I think I could give you an answer.

We have eternity, so why not chat a bit with each other?

I've waited so long, because I wanted you to feel save, so it would be more painful for you. But at last it wasn't a long time for me. Didn't I tell you before, that I existed for over five thousand years and that we have eternity? Do you really think this few years matter to me?

The colour of your blood in your long hair looks good.

_Blood dripped from her shiny claws._

Yes you are right. I don't do this for the first time. Have you expected this? No, I guess not. You're right, I've done it before, to Akunadin and Gozaburo. They both thought that death was the worst what could happen to them.

They learnt how wrong they were.

Then there were the Big Five, weak guys. It was no fun with them; I've got bored with them after a short time.

I've had a little chat with Dartz as well. He pleaded to me, told me that it was all because of Orichalcos. As if I care! Well he got away easily, compared to Gozaburo, Akunadin and you.

_Maybe he could keep her talking. So he tried to continue the conversation. His eye darted around to find an escape._

Noah? You know about him? No, I never hunted him. I got my revenge in the virtual world, and besides this, he was just a child and deep inside innocent. My treasures little one liked him as well. I wouldn't lay my talons on Noah.

I have better prey to hunt. You, for example.

_She played again. Her talons were torturing his flesh._

Your cries are music in my ears and your flesh will satisfy my hunger.

_He had to keep her talking. His voice was hoarse and desperate. His word echoed through the lair._

You want to know why I protect him, why I love him so much, that it might seem insane?

Do you really think you can find a way to escape while I am talking? Do you think your questions will distract me from what I am up to do with you?

How stupid!

I might as well give you an answer to your Question. Like I said, we have time. Although I think of all people you should know best, how insane love can drive someone.

_She seemed to think about something._

So, why do I protect him?

Because every dragon has a treasure to protect.

And he is worth it.

Why?

He trusts me, cares about me, he don't fear me like everyone else and he hears me when I call for him. His soul is cursed but pure, and his heart has been shattered, but still is soft. He has the spirit of a dragon and still is through and through human.

Shall I continue? No, I think you've got the point.

He is mine!

He is my treasure and no one will harm him!

And anyone who does, will face my anger.

_She concentrated again on him and an air of excitement rushed over her feature._

Now, let's continue with your punishment. I think I should rip out your tongue. So you can tell no one about, what I've told you. What do you think?

The fear in your eyes is priceless.

_Her laughter echoed from the walls. His last hope began to shatter, as he watched the towering figure above him._

Yes, you're right the torture will continue forever. No one escapes me. You are just another trophy in my menagerie.

_On the verge of his mind, he noticed how beautiful she was. Yes, he could understand, why the boy worshipped her. She was truly beautiful, yet deadly._

No one hurts the treasure of a dragon without being ripped in pieces.

Seto Kaiba is my treasure, no one will harm him and who does will face my wrath.

Run, hide, try it! Didn't I told you that you can't escape me?

No one escapes a blue-eyes white dragon.

No one.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero-A.C.: Don't know what came over me to write this…Hope you liked it. My friend found it funny (I still could kill him for that). Personally I think it's kind of scary, imagine to be hunted by a dragon in the darkness and knowing you will never escape…Muhahaha…

Tell me what you think and PLEASE don't write a review just to tell me, that the white dragon/Kisara would never act in such a way. I know it! Well of course no one knows how much a person can change in five thousand years…hehehe…Besides this REVIEW! (Or I will send my dragon to hunt you…Muhahaha…)

Okay, No more coffee with sugar for me…


End file.
